El niño oruguita
by lindakennedy
Summary: ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento Hinata? es sobre un niño y una niña oruguita, que se habias convertido en grandes mariposas, pero les costo mucho. One-shot


¿Porque tenía que ser tan desgraciada?

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su vida había estado llena de fracasos sin parar, uno tras otro sacudían su vida de un modo irrefrenable y no culpaba a nadie de esos fracasos más que a sí misma, siendo el primer fracaso haber nacido hija primera. De no haber sido así probablemente no se le hubiera exigido tanto ni tampoco se le hubiera tratado del modo en que toda la familia Hyuuga (sin excepción) lo hizo.

El segundo era no poder mantenerse como hermana mayor. Hanabi la superaba en todos los aspectos tanto físicos como mentales adquiriendo así la aprobación de su padre y relegando así de la niña que era cinco años mayor y supuestamente debía ser quien superara a Hanabi. El tercero eran una serie de mini fracasos y humillaciones tanto personales como profesionales que caían sobre su existencia como un domino, haciéndola sentirse inútil con sus compañeros e incluso con ella misma. Eso debió ser demasiado para ella, pero lo soportaba todo con resignación sin alguna esperanza de avanzar.

Pero su más grande fracaso, aquel que la hacía sentir como la basura que toda la familia Hyuuga decía que era, era no haber logrado nada al confesar su amor por Naruto. Era el no haber hecho siquiera que le prestara más atención. Ya no pedía que correspondiera como ella quería si no la amaba pues no y punto, no lo iba a forzar a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Pero lo que pedía era un poco mas de atención, consideración hacia ella. Alguien en ese mundo tenía que tenerla con ella y siempre espero que fuera él quien se la tuviera aunque fuera en grado mínimo.

No noto que había alguien sentado a su lado, moviendo espasmódicamente su mano enfrente de ella hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-¡Hinata!-

-Ah!- Respingo. Miro la mano que se movía aun frenéticamente intentando atraer su atención. Era su ser amado Naruto uzumaki.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto este ultimo mirándola con sumo interés y preocupación. Hinata ya no se sonrojaba como antes, había perdido esa capacidad junto con todos sus ánimos de lucha, producto de la insensibilidad que ahora sufría.- Estoy bien, Naruto-kun.- se acomodo mejor para poder charlar cómodamente con él, al fin y al cabo era él quien hacía saltar su corazón de regocijo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakura-chan tiene misión?-

Naruto frunció el ceño evidentemente incomodado, hacia mucho que Hinata había cambiado (tres años aproximadamente) y según él lo había hecho para mal, no le gustaba nada ese súbito cambio de actitud.- La verdad es que no. Sakura-chan esta con cejas pobladas y últimamente tiene una "platicas"- hizo comillas con las manos- que no me dejan oír. Supongo que sus citas van en segunda o quizás tercera base porque ya casi todo el mundo lo nota.- dijo este último en un tono de lo más relajado, Hinata no hizo sino sorprenderse por que aceptaba ese hecho con una calma tan grande que la hacía envidiarlo.

-Te había estado buscando a ti desde hace meses, pase hace rato por tu casa y tu padre me dijo que no estabas, y caminaba ideando alguna manera de encontrarte. Te me escabulles muy fácil, Hinata.-

Se le quedo viendo durante largo rato, incapaz de responder lo que Naruto le decía. No intentaba esconderse, ni siquiera lo había pensado así. Simplemente no tenia caso buscarlo e intentar seguirlo como hacía antes pues aunque los sentimientos de Naruto no eran bien recibidos por Sakura, Hinata tenía bien entendido que su corazón le pertenecía a otra y no haría nada por cambiarlo.

-¿Quieres oír un cuento?- pregunto súbitamente sacándola otra vez de sus cavilaciones. Hinata asintió quedamente con su cabeza pelinegra y siguió viéndolo con esos ojos aperlados que según ella le habían traído mas desgracias que fortunas.- ¿Sobre qué trata tu cuento Naruto-kun?- pregunto verdaderamente curiosa, por dos razones: una era que estaba en compañía de Naruto y la segunda: quería escuchar un cuento que seguramente Naruto había inventado.

-El cuento se trata de un niño y una niña oruguita. Bueno, en realidad son machos y hembras pero suena muy feo un cuento con machos y hembras tu entiendes-Hinata soltó una risa leve y dejo que continuara su relato- el niño oruguita siempre estaba triste porque las demás orugas no lo querían porque él era una oruga muy diferente. Era muy pequeño para entender porque no le tenían consideración y aprendió a vivir con el desprecio de las orugas mayores y sus oruguitos hijos.

Pero jamás conto que una niña oruguita lo veía a escondidas todos los días. La niña oruguita siempre lo vio en todos sus momentos y aunque él no lo sabía, siempre estaba ahí, brindándole apoyo indiscriminadamente creyendo siempre que SU oruguito llegaría a ser alguien muy bueno en el futuro. Una oruga macho muy importante.-

Naruto inconscientemente inflo sus cachetes sintiéndose asimismo tan importante como su oruga. Hinata escuchaba su cuento con el mismo interés con que una niña de cinco años escucha viejas historias de sus abuelos. Naruto pareció meditar un segundo la continuación de su relato y un par de segundos después, continuo con el mismo gesto pensativo.

-Pero el tiempo paso, y la oruga macho comenzó a hacer cosas muy importantes para ganarse la admiración de todos, y seguía sin darse cuenta de su oruguita que lo seguía viendo por la espalda. Ella en poco tiempo fue haciendo su capullo y se había dormido convirtiéndose en una hermosa mariposa de colores azules, dorados y lilas. El niño oruguita la veía y le gustaba ver como volaba, pero él seguía viendo como todos se convertían en grandes insectitos voladores mientras él seguía siendo una oruga.

Se preguntaba por qué, pues ya todas las orugas y mariposas que lo trataban mal antes ahora eran buenas. No entendía, hasta que un día un feo pero poderoso halcón quiso llegar a comerse a sus amados amigos, y lucho con el halcón. Pero pese a que tenía mucha fuerza el niño oruguita iba a morir aplastado por el halcón, hasta que vio a la bella mariposa que llegaba a salvarlo. Ella distrajo al halcón para que pudiera escapar o idear como hacer que se fuera, y lo hizo, pero ella casi muere en el intento.

Durante su batalla con el ave, le dijo al niño oruguita que lo amaba y que no temía que le cortaran sus alitas por que prefería morir antes de que mataran a su oruga.-

Hinata no se controlo y comenzó a llorar, conmovida por la pobre historia de la oruga, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba la historia, quería escuchar el final. Naruto no hizo nada por limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y seguía contando (pero ya con una cara triste) su relato sobre las orugas.

-Paso el tiempo, y el niño oruga no veía lo que le habían dicho. No, no era que no lo viera, _no quería verlo._ No quería ver que alguien lo amara y de no haber sido porque una amiga oruga casi lo mata no lo hubiera entendido jamás.-

-¿Y qué le paso a la niña oruga? Quiero decir… a la mariposa…- pregunto Hinata habiendo pasado ya su momento de tristeza. Naruto sonrió e hizo una seña con la mano poniendo su pulgar arriba.

-La mariposa ahora vive feliz, al menos eso creo. El niño oruga ahora se convirtió en una mariposa también y vuelan juntos, planeando tener oruguitos y no separarse nunca. Porque déjame decirte, que el hombre mariposa ahora es el líder del pequeño árbol donde viven-

Naruto se levanto y extendió una mano hacia Hinata quien, sintiendo nuevamente el rubor arremolinarse en sus mejillas, la tomo sintiendo que al fin su corazón podía saltar de alegría sin tapujo alguno. – ¿Quieres volar conmigo al ramen Ichiraku? Esta mariposa tiene mucha hambre y como pensé demasiado, me desmayare.- pregunto Naruto caminando ya en dirección al lugar mencionado. Hinata asintió en silencio, consciente de que Naruto ya sabía qué diría que sí.

-Solo si no me dejas caer, soy una mariposa con alas muy cansadas por volar tanto tiempo solo y no creo poder volar más.- pregunto quedamente.

-No te preocupes, si te caes aquí tienes a tu mariposota que tiene alas muy grandes para ti. Jamás te dejare volar sola de nuevo.-

Naruto paso un brazo por los hombros de Hinata, como una inmensa mariposa que cubre son sus alas a otra más pequeña pero muy importante para él.


End file.
